


[Podfic] Eyes Wide Open

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Natasha Is Always Right, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofEyes Wide Openby cordeliadelayneAuthor's summary:Coulson should know better than to drink on an empty stomach.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyes Wide Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575948) by [cordeliadelayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2bnnl59df3ig6n4/Eyes%20Wide%20Open.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:28 | 4.26 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you cordeliadelayne for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for Orange Braincell's Confession anthology. [Masterlist link](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11877.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
